Don Music sings Christmas Time is Near
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Don Music sings a song called Christmas Time is Near from LeapFrog: A Tad of Christmas Cheer, but he can't remember what rhymes. Will he be able to sing the song?


Don Music sings Christmas Time is Near

by Darius Kamron Whitehead

{Don Music is in his studio, playing on his piano, with a picture of Dot Warner from Animaniacs on the wall, and a bust of Frank Oz on his piano. He seems to play "Chritstmas Time is Near" from the 2007 film, LeapFrog: A Tad of Christmas Cheer.}

Don Music: {singing} Snow is falling from the air, but no one seems to...{tries to think of a word that rhymes with "air" but starts at "to" again}...to...{gets frustrated and tries to think again but still starts at "to"}...to...{stops and gets frustrated}...oh, I'll never figure out a word that rhymes with "air"! Never! {Don bangs his forehead on the piano's keyboard. Lilian Frog, wearing a red sweater with a Christmas Tree on it, pink leggings, and white-purple shoes comes in Don Music's studio by opening the door.}

Lily: Hey there, Don Music. I heard you can't figure out a word that rhymes with "air". Fear not, Don, I, Lily Frog, will be glad to help you!

Don Music: Well, thank you, Lily, you see, I'm writing a Christmas song and I can't figure out a word that rhymes with "air". Oh, I'll never find out what rhymes with "air", never! I need a word that rhymes with "air".

Lily: Don't worry, Don, I once sang it on a concert with my brother, Tad Frog. He used to sing it with me on A Tad of Christmas Cheer which I once bought. Here, I'll sing it for you. {as Don plays his piano, Lily began to sing:} Snow is falling from the air, but no one seems to care.

Don Music: Thank you, Lily! I remember it now! It goes like this. {Don begins to sing while playing his piano, because he had remembered a word that rhymes with "air", by helping Lily out.} Snow is falling from the air, but no one seems to care. Boughs of holly, everyone's jolly, Christmas time is...{tries to think of another word that rhymes with "care", but then starts at "is"}...is...{gets frustrated again as he tries to think again but he still starts at "is"}...is...{stops here}...Oh, not again! I'll never figure out another word that rhymes with "care"! Never! {Don bangs his forehead on the piano's keyboard again. Lily helps Don Music again.}

Lily: Are you trying to figure out another word that rhymes with "care", Don?

Don Music: Yes.

Lily: Well, I can help! Listen, it goes like this...{as Don Music plays his piano, Lily sings:} Boughs of holly, everyone's jolly, Christmas time is near.

Don Music: Near. That's it! I remember that word too! {Don takes it from the top by singing while playing his piano again, because he had remembered a word that rhymes with "care", by helping Lily out.} Snow is falling from the air, but no one seems to care. Boughs of holly, everyone's jolly, Christmas time is near! Thank you, Lily! Oh, I bet you would like to hear it too!

Lily: {nods his head} Oh, I'd love to hear it, Don!

Don Music: Alright! Hit it, LeapFrog band! {Don starts to play his piano again with a line of LeapFrog singers coming in, including, Leap Amone Frog, Tad, Mr. Frog, Mrs. Frog, Parker Pig, Tim Turtle, Della Duck, Dot Dog, her brother Dan Dog, Casey Cat, Mr. Websley, and Professor Quigley.}

Don Music and his LeapFrog singers: Snow is falling from the air, but no one seems to care. Boughs of holly, everyone's jolly, Christmas time is near. Sleigh bells jingling, friends are singing, full of Christmas cheer. Jing-a-ling sing song, you can't go wrong, Christmas time is near!

Leap: Jump up!

Tad: Slide down!

Mr. Frog: There's fun all around!

Don Music: Let's light every light, on every Christmas tree in town! {to his LeapFrog singers}So, SING! So everyone can hear!

Don Music's LeapFrog Singers: It's what we do each year! Jing-a-ling sing song, you can't go wrong, Christmas time is near!

Don Music and his LeapFrog singers: Bows of holly, everyone's jolly, Christmas time is near!

Lily: Another one of his Christmas-themed songs by our greatest singer, Don Music. {Kermit the Frog appears, in his news reporter outfit}

Kermit: And I could have helped Don too.

The End.


End file.
